


cám dỗ Con Trai Đức Chúa Trời bằng ba bước đơn giản cùng với anthony janthony crowley

by annapotterkiku



Series: những chuyện triết học nhảm nhí của anthony janthony crowley và aziraphale ziraphale fell (cùng những cá nhân có liên quan) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Bible, Bible Quotes, Canon Compliant, Christianity, Conversations, Destiny, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Fate & Destiny, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Predestination, Religious Content, Religious Humor, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku
Summary: "Anh có biết cậu ta không?""Có. Trông cũng sáng sủa ra phết. Tôi đã cho cậu ta thấy tất thảy mọi vương quốc trên địa cầu mà.""Ủa, chi vậy?""Thì tại cậu ta làm thợ mộc ở Galilee, làm gì có điều kiện du lịch."------------------Đây là một câu chuyện về một con quỷ đã ngủ quên làm Con Người phải chờ mình đến 40 đêm ngày. Nó thường được biết nhiều hơn dưới cái tên 'Tin Mừng thánh Matthew, chương Bốn: Đức Giê-su bị cám dỗ trong hoang địa'.





	cám dỗ Con Trai Đức Chúa Trời bằng ba bước đơn giản cùng với anthony janthony crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [tempting the Son of God in three simple steps with anthony janthony crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259493) by [annapotterkiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku), [honeyedgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedgold/pseuds/honeyedgold)



> mị đã lên một tầm cao mới ấy chính là viết fic về đức Ki-tô chúa chúng ta amen,,,,,,, (@chúa this is on you)
> 
> một vài lưu cmn ý:  
> 1) fic Crowley-centric nhưng có hơi huớm Ineffable Husbands (k có ship Crowley/J*sus đâu mị k có ăn mặn đến vậy,,,,)  
> 2) mọi nhân vật trong này đều là nhân vật của Good Omens và không hề cà khịa bất kì cá nhân tổ chức nào  
> 3) toy biết toy tội lỗi đầy mình rồi khổ quá :(  
> 4) cái fic này đáng lẽ phải là fic hài but that took a turn real quick,,,,,,,  
> 5) mị nên thay tất cả các tên tiếng anh (trừ tên Crowley) thành phiên âm tiếng việt cho nó có vibe tin mừng VN hơn nhưng thôi :) để mị chết đêm nay đã :)  
> 6) tất nhiên là chưa beta nên dở đừng phàn nàn =))))))))  
> 7) tui là nguời công giáo tui có quyền đuợc viết fic này một cách hợp pháp :)

「 "Bấy giờ, Đức Thánh Linh đưa Đức Chúa Jêsus đến nơi đồng vắng, đặng chịu ma quỉ cám dỗ." -- Mát-thêu 4:1, bản dịch năm 1934. 」

#KhôngPhảiTạoPhốtChứ Crowley luôn cho rằng mấy Cuốn Sách là một cái nồi lẩu tuyên truyền xàm xí đú của Lầu Trên nhằm mục đích hạ nhục và trêu ngươi hắn. Có quá nhiều chi tiết quan trọng nhưng không được nhắc đến (Sáng Thế 3:1-7 -- Làm như chỉ có một mình hắn tò mò về vị của Trái Cấm vậy. Chuyện tày trời như này phải cần 2 người mới làm được cơ), và còn nhiều chi tiết được thêm mắm dặm muối vào hơn (Sáng Thế 19:4-8 -- TẤT CẢ đàn ông ở Sodom đều kéo tới đòi ăn nằm với 2 tên thiên thần đó luôn á? Bớt ảo tưởng sức mạnh đi, Sandalphon). Tuy vậy, có một sự thật trong chương 4 Tin mừng thánh Matthew mà Crowley sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận là hắn đã biết ơn biên tập viên đã không thêm vào. Sự thật đó là: cái hôm hắn phải đi cám dỗ Jesus, Crowley đã ngủ quên.

(Lúc đó Crowley vừa mới phát hiện ra giấc ngủ là gì, và với cái tiết trời 40 độ C gió đông Lào vừa khô vừa bụi bặm của Palestine thời ấy thì... chà... hắn cũng chỉ là một con mãng xà thôi mà. Và loài của hắn thì thích nằm vùi mình trong cát lim dim khoảng một... hoặc hai... hoặc 40 ngày.)

Nhưng dù gì thì Crowley cũng đã tới vừa kịp lúc -- chàng trai trẻ ấy vẫn còn ngáp ngáp. Hắn đã cảm thấy tội lỗi đôi chút vì đã để một đứa nhỏ mới hơn 20 tuổi ngồi chờ hết 40 ngày trời trong hoang địa với không một thứ gì ngoài sức mạnh của niềm tin và lời cầu nguyện, và vì hắn là Crowley, vừa trườn tới chân cậu thanh niên kia, hắn đã buột miệng hỏi một câu: "Ơ, sao ngươi không biến đá thành thứ gì đó ăn đỡ đi? Bộ Bà Già ngươi không ban cho ngươi tí năng lực nào sao?"

Mặc cho cái đói rệu rã, Jesus chỉ cau mày bảo hắn: "Người ta sống chẳng phải chỉ nhờ bánh mà còn nhờ mọi lời nói ra từ miệng Đức Chúa Trời."

Úi chà, thuộc bài đó -- Crowley đã nghĩ. Hắn định bảo là hắn chỉ đang quan tâm đến thể trạng của cậu ta thôi, nhưng rồi Crowley chợt nhớ ra rằng mình là quỷ và 1) chả ai điên mà tin lời quỷ dữ và 2) quỷ dữ không được phép "quan tâm". 

Bởi vậy, thay vì chống chế, Crowley đã cố gắng nhồi nhét 7749 sắc thái mỉa mai vào câu trả lời: "Ồ, ok, ngon. Chúc mừng nhé, ngươi qua được vòng gửi xe rồi đấy."

Jesus mặc kệ hắn. Thật là duyên dáng làm sao.

Crowley cũng mặc kệ cậu ta. Hắn đang lùng sục muốn banh não rắn để tìm cho ra cái hướng dẫn cám dỗ Con Trai Đức Chúa Trời đã truyền vào đầu hắn hơn 40 ngày trước. Hướng dẫn gồm 3 bước đơn giản, nhưng hắn chả nhớ được gì ngoài việc nó có tận 3 bước.

Crowley ngưng đọng thời gian. Rồi hắn hoảng loạn.

“Đ*t m* đ*t m* đ*t m* ối lạy Lilith dưới âm ti địa phủ xin hãy phù hộ cho con qua cơn sóng gió này.” Hắn đã cầu nguyện vậy. “Ối lạy Chú-- à lạy Chờ-Úa lòng lành xin hãy rủ lòng thương mà quật cho con chết cmn đi trước khi bọn Bên Dưới biết được.”

Hắn nỉ non mãi, nhưng tất nhiên là không một ma nào thèm trả lời, vì dù là Thiên đàng hay Địa ngục thì quản lý cấp cao vẫn là quản lý cấp cao. Chả ai thèm đoái hoài gì đến thân phận tôm tép như hắn cả.

Crowley vội hóa thành người để có thể vắt tay lên trán mà suy nghĩ. Hắn có thể gọi Aziraphale nhờ trợ giúp (tại sao hắn lại muốn gọi chỉ một mình Aziraphale thì lúc đó Crowley chưa rõ). Hắn có thể phắn lẹ lên cung trăng trú ẩn cho tới khi mọi việc nguôi xuống và trời đất ngừng truy đuổi hắn. Hoặc là hắn có thể đấm phát chết luôn thanh niên ấy cho xong, dù gì thì cậu ta cũng phải chết mà, nhỉ…?

Và may thay, kinh nghiệm 4000 năm làm cu-li cho Trái đất của Crowley rốt cuộc cũng phát huy tác dụng, vì hắn chợt nhận ra. 

Địa ngục không quan tâm.

Địa ngục không-hề-quan-tâm đến cách thức làm việc, miễn sao mọi việc đều được hoàn thành. Theo logic đó thì việc Crowley trễ nải tận 40 ngày hay việc hắn đã quên béng cách dụ dỗ Đức Chúa Con không còn quan trọng nữa. Chẳng có ai thèm săm soi kết quả hay kiểm tra giấy tờ. Miễn sao là hắn cám dỗ Jesus đủ ba lần.

Tự dưng Crowley yêu cái chốn làm ăn như hạch này ghê gớm. 

(Crowley lúc đó mừng như bắt được vàng nên hắn chẳng còn nơ-ron thần kinh nào để mà lo sợ rằng ba lần trù quến kia, theo như lý thuyết, thì phải tốt bằng 3 dòng trong hướng dẫn để có thể cám dỗ thành công Con Trai Đức Chúa Trời. Nhưng vì Hastur đã viết cái hướng dẫn kia và vì Chúa đã phán, nên kết quả cuối cùng chung quy là cũng vậy.)

“Để xem nào…” Crowley tự nhủ. Hắn không chắc là thanh niên thời nay thích gì nữa. Hắn lục lọi hết não bộ, điểm danh mọi tội lỗi lớn nhỏ của loài người. Rượu chè? Không, cậu ta tự làm ra rượu được mà. Gái gú? Không hợp gu cho lắm. Giận dữ. Kiêu ngạo. Lười biếng. Tham lam. 

Crowley chợt tự hỏi bản thân rằng không biết Con Người có giống Người chút nào không.

Hắn búng tay. Jesus vẫn còn ở đó, mặc kệ hắn.

“Này cậu trai trẻ,” Crowley nắm lấy cánh tay của cậu ta và mỉm cười, mồm ngoác ra từ mang tai này sang mang tai kia. “Ngươi có thật sự là Con của Đấng Quyền Năng không?”

Cả hai đang đứng trên nóc đền thờ. 

“Cao phết,” Crowley vẫn còn toe toét. “Từ hồi lên núi Sinai hóng hớt Moses thỉnh kinh tới giờ ta mới được thấy view đẹp thế này đấy.”

Jesus không nói gì. Cậu lặng im ngắm nhìn toàn cảnh thành phố.

Cái phần sa ngã trong Crowley chợt nghĩ đến việc Aziraphale phải hớt ha hớt hải phi cánh xuống chụp một Jesus đang rơi tự do như một quả cầu lửa siêu to khổng lồ (tại sao hắn lại nghĩ rằng Aziraphale sẽ đến chứ không phải một thiên thần nào khác, lúc đó Crowley cũng chưa biết nốt). Và đột nhiên hắn muốn búng tay một cái để xem cái viễn cảnh này ra sao. Nhưng rồi não của Crowley lại hoạt động lần thứ hai trong ngày.

“Hãy nói ta nghe, Jesus thành Nazareth, nếu ngươi là Con Đức Chúa Trời, thì tại sao lại không thử lao mình xuống nhỉ? Không phải Thánh Kinh có chép là các thiên thần sẽ nâng đỡ ngươi sao?” Crowley trưng ra bộ mặt lẫn chất giọng cám-dỗ-đặc-biệt của mình. 

(Thật ra hắn không chắc là Thánh Kinh có thật sự chép câu đó không, nhưng hắn khá chắc là Lầu Trên sẽ không để Con Nguời phải chết một cách lãng xẹt đâu. Ít ra thì Aziraphale sẽ không làm thế.)

“Kinh Thánh cũng viết rằng, ‘Đừng thách thức Chúa là Đức Chúa Trời của ngươi’," Jesus lập tức trả lời, còn không buồn quay sang nhìn hắn. 

Thật tình mà nói thì khi đó Crowley cảm thấy hơi bị tổn thuơng bởi sự thờ ơ đến phát sợ của Jesus. Kiểu, thanh niên trai tráng gì mà không có nổi hai nghìn đồng lịch sự vậy? Tuy vậy, hắn đã nghĩ rằng cậu ta thực ra không đến nỗi tệ, thậm chí có vẻ khôn ngoan truớc tuổi (Thờ ơ vì già truớc tuổi chăng? Hay vì cậu ta là nguời của Lầu Trên nên bị dính phải cái gien "trung thành đến vô cảm" thuờng thấy trên đó?). Vậy nên, Crowley chẳng cằn nhằn gì. Hắn đứng sau Jesus vài buớc, thinh lặng ngắm cảnh phố phuờng xa xa.

(Mãi sau khi cậu chàng chết rồi và hắn lại đụng độ thêm một số thiên thần khác thì Crowley mới chợt nhận ra, với một sự tổn thuơng còn lớn hơn truớc, rằng sự thờ ơ đó chính là phép lịch sự duy nhất mà Thiên đàng có thể dành cho một sinh vật như hắn.)

Crowley thích những nguời như hắn: tò mò, hiểu rộng, và có xu huớng làm những việc chỉ hơi sai trái một xíu xiu. Hắn cũng là nguời thích thoả trí tò mò, dù là của chính mình hay của kẻ khác.

"Ê, cu. Đi vòng quanh thế giới không?" Hắn hỏi.

Cậu chàng cuối cùng cũng quay lại nhìn hắn. "...Ông nói tôi?"

"Ờ, sao không? Nguơi trông cũng sáng dạ phết." Hắn buớc đến nắm tay Jesus truớc khi cậu có thể phản đối. "Thôi, dạo một vòng cho biết."

Và rồi hắn cho Jesus thấy tất thảy mọi vuơng quốc trên địa cầu. Nguời của Thiên đàng có thể giỏi che giấu cảm xúc, nhưng Jesus bây giờ mới chỉ là một thanh niên hơn 20 tuổi sống ở Trung Đông. Cậu ta phản ứng y như cách mà một gã thợ mộc Nazareth chưa từng có điều kiện du lịch sẽ phản ứng.

Họ đang đứng giữa Vuờn treo Babylon, và Crowley, vì hắn là Crowley, lại chợt tự hỏi thành tiếng. "Không biết cậu thấy sao, nhưng ta thấy nguyên cái trò 'Hy sinh Con Chiên để cứu chuộc nhân loại' này thiệt là buồn cuời."

Câu nghĩ vẩn vơ đó của hắn lại làm Jesus quay đầu nhìn, nhưng Crowley còn chẳng thiết tha gì đến việc cám dỗ nữa. "Ý ta là, nếu như Ngài ấy đầy lòng bao dung đến vậy, thì sao không tha thứ con nguời đại đi? Sao lại phải bày đủ trò nhặng xị, rồi dính cả cậu vào nữa, để cậu phải..."

Crowley chần chừ. Hắn không chắc cậu thanh niên kia đã biết được số phận của mình chưa, và hắn cũng không chắc là mình có bị trừng phạt không ngộ nhỡ mà hắn lỡ tiết lộ mất cái plot twist đỉnh cao của Thiên đàng (Cân nhắc có spoilers: Có, hắn có. Crowley sẽ bị tất thảy Dũng thần trên cõi đời này vả không trượt phát nào như hắn đã lỡ mồm lúc đó.)

"Cha tôi có lý do của Nguời," Jesus đơn giản bảo hắn. "Mọi thứ đều--"

"--nằm trong Kế hoạch Vĩ đại," Crowley nhăn mặt tiếp lời. Lại là bốn chữ 'K.H.V.Đ.' "Biết rồi, khổ quá, nói mãi. Nhưng chả lẽ cậu chẳng có chính kiến gì về việc này sao? Không có uớc mơ hay mong muốn gì?"

"Ý kiến của tôi là ý kiến của Cha. Mơ uớc của tôi cũng là mong muốn của Nguời. Đó là cuộc đời tôi, và tôi đã chấp nhận nó từ lúc lọt lòng."

Mù quáng, Crowley khịt mũi khinh bỉ. (Hắn còn chẳng hiểu vì sao mình lại nóng đến vậy. Đây đáng lẽ chỉ là một kế hoạch ba buớc đơn giản thôi mà.)

"Ta cá là nguơi sẽ nghĩ khác đấy, một khi nguơi biết--"

Sự thật. Trái tim con người của Crowley nhói lên một cái tức cười. Sự Thật không phải là một trong bảy Đại tội, nhưng nó lại nguy hiểm hơn tất thảy. Biết bao quân vuơng đã cháy trong lửa hoả ngục vì nó. Biết bao vuơng quốc lụi tàn, bao nguời có tất cả chỉ để mất tất cả, cũng chỉ vì sự quyến rũ của hai chữ 'sự thật'. Đến cả những kẻ từng là thiên thần quyền uy cũng phải quỳ gối dưới chân Sự Thật, nguyện tôn thờ nó, nguyện chiến đấu và sa ngã cho nó... 

Jesus có thể là Con Nguời, nhưng cậu ta cũng là một thằng nhãi con nghèo kiết xác với một tuơng lai vô định. Liệu cậu ta có muốn biết rằng chính những nguời mà cậu tin tuởng sẽ đóng đinh cậu trên Thập giá?

Jesus nhìn Crowley, mắt chạm mắt. Đôi ngươi đen láy kia ánh lên một cảm xúc khó hiểu. 

“Tôi chỉ tin vào một Sự Thật, và Sự Thật duy nhất chính là Thiên Chúa." Cậu ta bảo. "Về đi, hỡi Satan. Vì có lời chép rằng: Ngươi phải thờ phượng Chúa là Đức Chúa Trời ngươi, và chỉ thờ phuợng một mình Ngài mà thôi."

Trên cõi đời này chỉ có ba lần Crowley ấn tượng đến độ muốn giãn cả tròng mắt. Lần thứ nhất là khi hắn biết được Aziraphale đã cho đi thanh Hỏa kiếm. Lần thứ hai là lúc này. (Lần thứ ba chưa xảy ra.)

Khi hắn rời khỏi sa mạc, Crowley nghe tiếng vỗ cánh xào xạc của bọn tiểu thiên sứ đến tẩm bổ cho Đấng Cứu Chuộc trẻ tuổi. Rồi thì tiếng cuời nói líu lo vang lên khắp hoang địa. Bỗng chốc Crowley thấy chạnh lòng, nhưng hắn không rõ tại sao. Là tiếc thuơng thay cho một số phận sinh ra chỉ để làm vật hiến tế? Hay là ghen tị với đức tin của một kẻ phàm trần? Crowley tự hỏi nếu ngày xưa Đấng Toàn Năng đã ở đó, làm Con Đuờng và làm Sự Thật cho hắn, thì liệu hắn có còn muốn theo đuổi một sự thật nào khác không. Hay là, và Crowley cá rằng đây mới là Sự Thật: hắn chưa bao giờ đuợc ban cho đức tin, và tất cả, tất cả mọi thứ, kể cả khoảng khắc hắn rơi vào lửa hoả ngục, đều lại nằm trong cái Kế hoạch Vĩ đại chết tiệt đó. 

(Hắn chợt nghĩ đến Aziraphale và bài ca "Hãy tin vào Nguời" muôn thuở của y. Mến Chúa thật là dễ dàng làm sao khi ngươi đuợc chọn làm nguời của Thiên đàng.)

Vùi mình sâu vào trong cát, Crowley cố nghĩ đến việc nên chém gió như thế nào trong bài báo cáo. Tiếng cuời đùa của các thiên sứ lịm dần, nhuờng chỗ cho bóng tối và cái nóng cháy da cháy thịt. Trong tâm trí hắn, lời nói của cậu trai trẻ vẫn còn quẩn quanh.


End file.
